Little Miss Neat
Little Miss Neat is the third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Neat *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Black *Love: (Possibly) Mr. Fussy *'Family ': Unknown *Friends: Little Miss Late, Little Miss Fickle, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Clumsy. *Rivals: Mr. Messy *Release date:1981 *'Job': Being neat and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Blue bowler with white band, glasses, orange shoes, Usually yellow rag *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1992-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999) Story Little Miss Neat is as neat as two pins, and lives in Twopin Cottage. When she goes to visit, Mr. Muddle comes to visit her house with nobody home. He makes a cup of tea, putting everything back in the wrong place. When Little Miss Neat comes home, she can't find anything, and when she sits in a chair, she is pricked by forks, knives, and spoons that Mr. Muddle placed there, and Hargreaves tells the reader, "I don't think Little Miss Neat will be taking a holiday next year. Do you?" Trivia *She is one of the ten green characters. *She also lives next door to Miss Late and Miss Fickle. *She got kissed by Mr. Messy in An Invitation for Mr. Messy in the 1995-1997 series *In the original 1983 Little Miss series, Miss Neat had a Welsh accent. *She has a pet goldfish. *She went shopping with Miss Late in Little Miss Late *She is seen living with Miss Tidy in Little Miss Busy Takes a Break, but in other episodes, the two live separately. It was the debut episode for both of them in their house, so they might have got their own houses by Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend. Counterparts * Petunia (Happy Tree Friends, both are clean freaks), * Mavis (The Railway series, both have their own way of tidying things/shunting trucks away), * Roll (Mega Man video game series, both like to keep everything clean), * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants, both want stuff to be neat), * Evelyn, Albert, and Lance (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, all four of them are orginized), * Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons, both like things clean and neat), * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons, both have green and blue and like clean homes), * Minty (My Little Pony, both are green and try to make things pefect), * Dennis (James the Cat, both have Welsh accents), * Mr. Packet (Dig and Dug, both have Welsh accents), * Samson (Camp Lazlo, both are neat and wear glasses), * Bookworm (Toy Story, both are green and wear glasses), * Bella Lasagne (Fireman Sam, both have black hair and wear glasses), * Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective, both wear glasses and blue hats), * Edna Mode (The Incredibles, both have black hair and wear glasses), * Grandma Tiree (Portland Bill, both have black hair and wear glasses), * Aunt Mint (The Herbs, both wear glasses), * Miss Jessop (The Herbs, both like the place clean and tidy), * Jennie (The Transporters, both are green and have black hair), * Aunt Chovie (Salty's Lighthouse, both wear green and have black hair), * Loretta the Lorry (Steady Eddie, both have Welsh accents), * Hen (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are fussy and like things to be clean), * Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry, both are kind of fussy and wear glasses), * Ranger John Francis Smith (Yogi Bear, both have black hair and wear green), * Macie Lightfoot (As Told By Ginger, both wear glasses), * Dorothy Cramp (The Cramp twins, Both are neat and both like to keep everything clean) * Mrs. Worthmore/Dona Floridna (El Chavo, both wants things tidy and are girlfriends to Mr. fussy and Professor Girafalde) * Mrs Malone (Flushed away,Both are to clean up in the house) * Slick (Q*Bert, Saturday Supercade, both are green, neat, and wear glasses) * Soap (Inanimate insanity, both are neat freaks) * Teri (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are tidy and want everything clean). * Disgust (Inside Out, both are green and prefer things the way they want) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Proprette (French), Dona Ordenada (Spanish), Unsere Sofie Säuberlich (German), Η Κύριος Καθαρή (Greek), 整潔小姐 (Taiwan), 깔끔양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Muddle (also on the cover saying "She doesn't like muddles!") * Taxi Driver (on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Cheeky * Mr. Cheerful * Little Miss Bad * Little Miss Fickle * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Princess (mentioned, but not seen) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * An Invitation For Mr. Messy (TV)(this is where he kissed her) * Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) * Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) * One day in the life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Funny puts on a show (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) * What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair Category:White Eyes